onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
Personality Summoned to this world through our heroes' 'Divine Possession' technique, Valkyrie is the noble goddess of fighting on the battlefield. The weight of her fallen comrades lays heavily upon her shoulders. However, as the judge of fairness and justice on the battlefield, Valkyrie's remains strong-willed and clear eyed. If swung at enemies, her spear, Cygnet Lance, can bring instant victory to the battlefield. Her life is one of discipline, and she holds her comrades to the same standard. She has 9 sisters, all possessing a deep bond with Siegfried while also sharing a common destiny. Venus is a good friend of Valkyrie. As Yoshitsune's body is used to manifest Valkyrie, there are times where her personality starts to come out during the possession. Abilities The trial of justice has begun. During Possession Form, The Effects will be the following: *Pierce Element+30 *Ice Element+30 *Holy Element+30 *Max HP+3500 *Max HP+20% *Max SP+100 *Max SP+10% *Critical Force+50 *SP Reduction+10 *A successful guard reduces damage by 30% *Movement Spd+15 Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills *Note: Formula for Skill Power Rate of Remaining HP: (second_number - first_number) * (1.0 - hp) + first_number Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 1.5 *Odachi = 0.6 *Twin Sword = 0.6 *Spear = 2.0 *Axe = 0.6 *Bow = 0.6 *Staff = 0.6 *Wand = 0.6 Damage Rate to Enemies *Soul Type: 1.5x *Monster Type: 0.9x *Specter Type: 1.2x *Beast Type: 0.9x Awakening Level Dialogs Returned: *''"This form of me... Not bad, huh."'' *''"I admit defeat."'' *''"Haha… Unless it is to my lord, I have never been defeated."'' Random: *''"Does the young woman who summoned me serve as the knight of that pink-haired girl? I think she cares for her a little excessively..."'' *''"Venus is a great companion. You have fought alongside her, correct?"'' *''"Siegfried has a deep bond with my sisters... He too endures a cruel fate."'' *''"Human’s often mistake my clothes for the northern lights"'' *''"The battle has ceased. Therefore our duty is finished… This is what Venus mourns for."'' Give Present: *''"I can say with confidence that this power is overflowing!"'' *''"Ahh, thank you!"'' Level Up: Transformed: *''"My name is Valkyrie. I am the Arbiter Of Justice"'' *''"To deliver righteous justice, I must also improve my abilities."'' *''"For all who rise to the battlefield, I will deliver judgement."'' *''"This battlefield shall be judged as my lord has decreed"'' *''"Hmm, this is today’s battlefield?"'' *''"Victory is seized by the brave!"'' *''"It is the destiny of cowards and the unworthy to suffer defeat"'' *''"Scales ought to clearly show the balance."'' *''"A true hero lives without extravagance or boast"'' *''"Now, who is going to be proceeding to Valhalla?"'' Stamina Low: *''"Ahh, the time has come."'' *''"The time draws near, and we are all bound by it."'' *''"I will soon try to return."'' *''"That was excellent timing. I give you my thanks."'' *''"My examination has come to a closure."'' Reset Transform: *''"Call upon me whenever it is necessary."'' *''"Valhalla awaits."'' Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Special